naruto_samurai_chroniclesfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Shura Minamoto
Shura Minamoto (源 修羅, Minamoto Shura) est une kunoichi et ANBU du village de Konoha, originaire du Pays du Fer où elle a reçu un enseignement de samouraï avec ses amis et camarades Hayate Taira, Gareki Tachibana et Hikage Fujiwara. Elle fait partie de l'équipe conjointe montée par les cinq Kage et est le personnage principal de Naruto Samurai Chronicles. Histoire Shura a grandi au Pays du Fer, au sein du clan Minamoto, puissant clan sont les membres occupent de hautes positions au sein du Bakufu. Son père, xx Minamoto est un des conseillers du Shogun à Edo et ne passe que très peu de temps à son domicile. Sa mère, quant à elle, est décédée au combat durant la première guerre du Joi, alors qu'elle allait contre les ordres de son mari qui lui demandait de ne pas se rendre sur le champ de bataille. L'éducation de Shura est confiée au personnel du clan Minamoto, mais la jeune fille est ennuyée par toutes les conventions propres à son rang social. Elle ne veut pas vivre entourée de personnes supposées la défendre et veut être capable de protéger elle même ce qui compte pour elle, c'est pourquoi elle fugue souvent pour aller courir et s'entrainer seule. A la fin de la guerre, alors qu'elle fugue une énième fois, elle entend parler d'un certain Shiroyasha et de ses exploits sur le champ de bataille. Elle mène son enquête pour finir par remonter jusqu'à Gintoki Sakata, l'homme surnommé le démon blanc. Encore hanté par la guerre, il refuse lorsque la jeune fille lui demande de lui apprendre à se débrouiller seule, prétextant qu'il n'a pas besoin d'une gamine dans ses pattes. Ayant décelé la tristesse dans ses yeux, elle décide finalement d'aller lui rendre visite chaque jour, décidant d'en faire son ami à défaut de son sensei. Le jeune homme décidera finalement de la prendre sous son aile, bien qu'ennuyé à la perspective d'enseigner quoique ce soit à une enfant de six ans. C'est à cette période qu'elle rencontre ses amis Hayate Taira, Gareki Tachibana et Hikage Fujiwara, tous trois élèves des camarades de Gintoki. Ils s'entraineront et grandiront ensemble durant quelques années, devenant de très proches amis. Quelques semaines après le dixième anniversaire de Shura, les sensei des quatre amis ne se présentent pas à leur entrainement habituel, ni le lendemain, ni le jour suivant. Ils découvrent par la suite que leurs sensei ont tout bonnement disparu et que personne ne sait où ni quand ils sont partis. Sachant pertinnement que cela cache quelque chose de louche et bien déterminée à retrouver son sensei, Shura part à la recherche des Joi 4, accompagnée par ses amis. Ils parcourent le monde ninja à la recherche d'indices durant des mois, suivant chaque piste -aussi maigre soit-elle. Cependant, leur jeune âge et leur manque d'expérience leur fait défaut, et ils se retrouvent attaqués par des mercenaires à leur entrée au Pays du Feu, moins d'un an après leur départ. Epuisés aussi bien physiquement que moralement, ils sont incapables de faire face à leurs assaillants. Un groupe d'ANBU de Konoha les sauve cependant et les ramène au village où ils sont interrogés sous la surveillance du Hokage troisième du nom. Face à leur désespoir de retrouver leurs sensei et leur ferme intention de ne pas rentrer chez eux les mains vides, le Sandaime leur propose d'intégrer le village afin de progresser et de trouver des pistes concernant leurs sensei, en échange d'effectuer des missions pour le compte du village, ce qu'ils acceptent. De part l'enseignement qu'ils ont reçu, le Hokage déclare qu'ils ont le niveau de très bons Genin. Il charge Itachi Uchiwa, qui venait juste de passer Chunnin, de montrer aux nouveaux arrivants le fonctionnement du village tandis qu'il cherche un Jonin qui pourrait prendre sous son aile cette nouvelle équipe. Très vite, Shura et Itachi se lient d'amitié. Ayant un appartement proche du quartier Uchiwa, elle passe souvent rendre visite à Itachi et inversement -bien que cela soit plus rare. Moins de six mois après leur arrivée à Konoha, leur sensei Byakuren Miyoshi déclare qu'ils ont le niveau pour s'inscrire à la prochaine session de l'examen Chunnin et le réussissent avec brio. N'étant plus officiellement une équipe, les quatre samouraïs passent un peu moins de temps ensemble. A cette époque, elle passe de plus en plus de temps avec l'aîné des Uchiwa et s'entraine souvent avec lui. Il l'aide au maniement des kunai et lui apprend la technique signature du clan Uchiwa: Katon - Boule de feu suprême. Ils passent également beaucoup de temps à discuter après leurs entrainements. Deux ans plus tard, Itachi entre dans l'ANBU, ce qui fait qu'il a de moins en moins de temps à consacrer à son amie. Elle est cependant vite mise au courant de l'ordre d'Itachi de tuer son clan et ne parvient pas à trouver d'autre solution au massacre. Ce soir là, alors qu'il s'apprête à quitter le village, elle lui fait ses adieux, le priant de rester bien qu'elle sache pertinnement que c'est impossible. Suite à cela, elle devient de plus en plus tendue, ayant parfois des accès de colère inexpliqués. Il lui arrive de penser voir Gintoki, Katsura ou encore Itachi et donc de mettre de grands coups dans les objets à sa portée (souvent des arbres, barrières...) avant de se rendre compte quelque minutes plus tard qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une hallucination. Avec Gareki, Hikage et Hayate, elle passe un an à s'entrainer à la maitrise de son Kekkei Genkai. Il s'avère que le dojutsu dont dispose Hikage - le Kinseigan- est très utile durant ses accès de colère puisqu'il l'aide à retrouver un chemin de pensée cohérent. Ils entrent à l'ANBU à l'âge de quatorze ans, ce qui est en principe incroyablement jeune. L'année d'après, elle est informée par le Hokage Troisième du nom qu'un nouvelle guerre a éclaté au Pays du Fer. Les quatre samouraïs décident de s'y rendre, fortement incités par leur clans respectifs. Arrivés à Edo, ils apprennent qu'un pays voisin tente de s'emparer du Pays du Fer. Shura trouve cette guerre particulièrement stupide car son sensei s'état battu pour la même chose dix ans auparavant, et c'est désormais à elle de prendre le relais. Ils rejoignent le front dès le lendemain et observent que leur apprentissage auprès des ninja de Konoha a porté ses fruits. Ils déciment une division ennemie entière à eux quatre et apportent une nouvelle vague d'espoir parmi les samouraïs. Quelques semaines après qu'ils aient rejoint l'armée des samouraïs, leur division est envoyée sur un autre front que celui prévu initialement. Ils croient là bas un mystérieux homme se disant à l'origine de cette guerre. Shura tente de l'attaquer de front mais ne parvient pas à l'atteindre. Celui-ci se demande si il s'agit bien de l'élève du fameux Shiroyasha, et assume qu'elle est particulièrement décevante si c'est bien le cas. Cela met Shura dans un état de colère encore inédit, et elle se jette sur l'homme prête à lui couper la tête de ses propres mains. Cependant, il se volatilise à la manière d'un clône dès que son sabre le touche. Toujours dans une rage folle, ses instincts de Minamoto ayant pris le dessus sur sa raison, elle décime à elle seule le reste de la division ennemie. Ayant entendu parler de leurs exploits sur le champ de bataille, le Bakufu décide de mettre Gareki, Shura, Hayate et Hikage chacun à la tête d'une division, à l'image de leurs sensei dix ans auparavant. Ils écopent ainsi du surnom de "nouvelle génération des héros du Joi", et dans les rangs, le nom de Haiiroyasha (en écho à Shiroyasha) commence à résonner, attisant un mélange de crainte et d'admiration. Quelques mois plus tard, une erreur dans la transmission des informations envoie les quatre divisions sur un front sans que leurs généraux ne soient mit au courant. Lorsqu'ils découvrent où sont passés leurs hommes, Shura, Hikage, Gareki et Hayate se précipitent sur le front pour ne trouver qu'un champ de bataille, et le mystérieux homme perché sur une falaise. Celui-ci les provoque en insinuant qu'ils sont incapables de protéger quoi que ce soit, ce qui provoque une nouvelle fois la colère de Shura qui dégaine son katana et court droit sur ses adversaires sans écouter les mises en garde de Gareki. La division ennemie et une nouvelle fois vaincue par les quatre samourais tandis que le mystérieux homme observe. S'en suit un combat entre lui et Shura, dont elle se sortira avec une méchante blessure à l'épaule droite qui lui vaudra une cicatrice et l'empêchera de servir de son katana pendant quelques temps tandis que l'homme disparaitra une nouvelle fois. Suite à cet incident, le Bakufu informe les armées que le pays attaquant a été déclaré vaincu. Tandis que les habitants s'affairent à la reconstruction, la nouvelle génération de héros décide de retourner à Konoha, estimant ne pas avoir gagné leur droit à rester au Pays du Fer, et n'avoir rien à y faire sans leurs sensei. Pour se rappeller de leur but initial, ils passent récupérer certaines affaires leur appartenant dans leurs anciennes maisons. Shura récupérera au dessus du Snack Otose le Yukata et le bokken de son sensei et décide de ne se battre plus qu'avec cette arme. Personality Shura est une personne se voulant indépendante et capable de se débrouiller seule. Elle a horreur d'imposer ses fardeaux aux autres et souhaite mener elle-même ses propres batailles. Elle est d'un naturel indépendant et casse cou, ce que lui reprochent souvent ses camarades et équipiers. Dans la vie quotidienne, elle se trouve être très souriante, avec un grand sens de l'humour et toujours prête à aider les autres. Elle est cependant très lunatique, parfois la tête ailleurs, un peu dure d'oreille par moments. Elle a tendance à se comporter comme un homme -notemment en portant ses yukata sur une épaule avec un obi masculin sur les hanches, mais également dans sa façon de parler. Elle utilise souvent l'expression "Oi, nani yattenda yo?" (lit. Hey, qu'est ce que tu fous ?) et les pronoms "teme ra" au lieu de l'habituel "anata wa" utilisé par les femmes, signifiant basiquement "toi". Elle n'utilise que très peu les formes polies japonaises. Elle s'avère également être une personne particulièrement sadique, trait qu'elle semble avoir hérité de son sensei. Une fois au combat, elle prend un malin plaisir à faire souffrir ses adversaires et à voir leur sang couler. Elle Appearance Shura a de longs cheveux bruns en épis qui lui arrivent au niveau des fesses avec deux mèches plus courtes qui encadrent son visage et lui tombent un peu dans les yeux. Ceux-ci sont de couleur changeante, entre le vert olive et le noisette. Elle porte habituellement un Tshirt ample ainsi qu'un bas de jogging et des bottes fermées, contrairement à celles des ninja. Un bandage recouvre son épaule droite, descendant jusqu'au milieu de son bras. Lorsqu'elle officie en tant qu'ANBU, celui-ci remonte plus haut afin de laisser apparaitre son tatouage, et elle porte également le gilet classique de l'ANBU et un masque de félin. Il lui arrive également de porter des yukata de différentes couleurs en n'enfilant que la manche droite. Autour de sa cuisse elle dispose d'un étui à kunai. Lors de la guerre, elle portait une tenue de couleur grise qui lui valut son surnom de démon gris. Pendant quelques rares occasions, elle porte le yukata blanc aux motifs bleus de son sensei de la même façon que lui le portait, c'est à dire posé négligemment sur son épaule, avec un obi de couleur gris-violet et une ceinture noire qui permet de transporter son arme. Shura possède quatre lames. Elle se bat principalement avec le bokken de son sensei sur lequel l'inscription "Souvenir du Lac Toya" (洞爺湖, Tōyako) est gravée. Durant la guerre, elle utiise un Tachi, une épée de cavalerie dont le fourreau est tressé en rouge. Avant cette période, elle utilise un katana qu'elle a "emprunté" à sa famille avant de partir à la recherche de son sensei, son fourreau est de couleur grise et le tressage est vert. Enfin, elle possède le premier katana ayant appartenu à son sensei dont la tsuba est en forme de fleur à quatre pétales. Ce dernier katana a été confié à Hikage et il arrive à cette dernière de se battre avec, principalement durant la guerre. Abilities Shura fait partie du Clan Minamoto, connu pour être un clan de samouraïs ayant une force brute exeptionelle. Ayant été entrainée par de talentueux samouraïs, elle a développé une technique à l'épée particulièrement redoutable, qui alliée à sa force physique en fait une adversaire particulièrement dangereuse. Sa principale force - qui est aussi une grande faiblesse- reste cependant sa colère. Il s'agit d'une particularité de son clan, qui cède à la colère très rapidement et qui la tourne en une sorte de bête féroce dont le seul but n'est plus que de tuer, ennemis comme alliés. Elle est aussi particulièrement douée au maniement des armes ninja, notemment des kunais, suite à ses entrainements avec Itachi Uchiwa. Son contrôle du chakra particulièrement précis lui permet de rendre son kenjutsu d'autant plus redoutable en entourant sa lame de chakra, mais aussi de suivre une formation médicale qui la rend particulièrement utile au sein d'une équipe. Kekkei Genkai Shura dispose d'un attribut de sélection génétique propre à son clan d'origine: le Futton, maniement de la vapeur. Elle apprend à le manier aidée de son sensei dans ses jeunes années, mais ne le perfectionne réellement que plus tard, avant son entrée à l'ANBU. Elle s'en sert généralement comme appui pour créer une brume acide dans laquelle elle se déplace en toute aisance et qui lui permet d'attaquer ses ennemis par suprise. Status Part I Retour à Konoha après la guerre A son retour après la geurre, et toujours incapable d'utiliser son katana après sa blessure à l'épaule, Shura s'inscrit à une formation de médecin ninja qu'elle valide en peu de temps grâce à son contrôle du chakra déjà précis grâce à sa formation de samouraï. Elle déclare qu'elle n'a plus envie de voir les personnes autour d'elle mourir sans rien pouvoir y faire, et son capitaine à l'ANBU plaisante en disant qu'avec son tempérament et son habitude de toujours foncer sur l'ennemi sans réfléchir aux conséquences, elle serait plutôt la personne qui aurait besoin d'un ninja médecin dans son équipe. La réalité c'est que la guerre lui a coupé toute envie de se battre pour quoi que ce soit et qu'elle commence à comprendre les raisons pour lesquelles Gintoki ne voulait pas lui enseigner le bushido au départ. Elle effectue donc uniquement des missions de surveillance aux alentours de Konoha. Examens Chunnin Peu avant le début des examens Chunnin, elle est envoyée en mission avec ses amis pour la première fois depuis qu'ils sont revenus de la guerre, un an et demi auparavant. Lorsque le village est attaqué, ils ont pour ordre de rentrer au village, maheureusement ils arrivent trop tard pour pouvoir intervenir. Elle croise cependant Itachi Uchiwa et Kisame Hochigaki qui profitent du chaos ambulant pour quitter tranquillement le village. Elle lance des shuriken dans le mur à quelques centimètres d'eux dans le but de les arrêter, mais n'ayant aucune envie de combattre son ancien ami, et sachant pertinnement qu'elle n'est pas de taille à se battre contre les deux en même temps, elle ne fait que prendre de ses nouvelles en tentant de paraître la plus détachée possible, puis le laisse partir. Par la suite, elle part très souvent en mission loin du village avec Gareki Tachibana tandis que Hayate Taira et Hikage Fujiwara rejoignent la section renseignements de l'ANBU. Equipe conjointe l'histoire se concentre ici Part II gyah gyah gyah Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S''' sign under Text appearance. Citations "Oi, Nani yattenda yo ?" "Ma voie du ninja ? Pour quoi faire ? Je ne suis là que dans un seul but, retrouver mon sensei et devenir assez forte pour protéger ce que j'ai à protéger. Apprendre 1000 techniques ou devenir le Hokage.... ça ne m'intéresse pas." "Si tu sais comment réparer une chose, alors tu connais mille et une façons de la détruire. C'est plus facile de détruire que de reconstruire. Alors, si je peux soigner une fracture à ton bras... tu imagines bien que je peux t'énoncer cinquante façons de le briser par ordre croissant de douleur." "Je n'ai qu'un seul ami dans cette pièce... Et c'est cet onigiri." Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. '''Shura Minamoto (源修羅, Minamoto Shura) est une kunoichi et ANBU du village de Konoha, originaire du pays du Fer où elle a reçu un enseignement de samouraï avec ses amis et camarades Hayate Taira, Gareki Tachibana et Hikage Fujiwara. Elle fait partie de l'équipe conjointe montée par les cinq Kage et est le personnage principal de Naruto Samurai Chronicles.